1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device using a light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional display devices may include a lamp box and a fluorescent lamp used as a light source for the display device and received in the lamp box. However, the fluorescent lamp has many disadvantages such as low light efficiency, short life, and polluted to the environment. Light emitting diodes (LEDs), on the other hand, have many advantages, such as high luminance, low power consumption, highly compatible with integrated circuits, long-term reliability, and environment friendliness and so are becoming more widely used in display devices, as described in an article entitled “Unique White LED Packaging Systems” cited in a publication of 2003 IEEE Electronic Components and Technology Conference written by Atsushi Okuno.
There is, however, a drawback to the way LEDs are currently used in large display devices. As is well known, the farther light travels through a medium, the more intensity is lost. In a display device with a large-sized panel, the LEDs are typically arranged in a center of the panel so intensity of illumination is lost away from the center resulting in poor uniformity illumination.
Accordingly, what is needed, therefore, is an illumination device with a large-sized panel having satisfactory illumination uniformity.